As the shadow fulls
by fishkace
Summary: There are meny side to naruto and may mask, dose the leaf know naruto or is all a lie. Dark naruto, good naruto and mad naruto all in 1 it. Rated m becuase i nomaly end in blood and stuff so thought i'd be safe.
1. Chapter 1

as the shadow full

hi welcome to my first fanfic it may not go as well as planed it all deepens on if i can think of stuff to put in to the story all well we will see wont we wall i am in a dark room with on light so i cant see a thing

* * *

As the dark came down. Coving me. Blinding me. Taking me away form the light. I look back to my death and what came after. The slaughter on my hand. The death that came by my hand, the dismay and justice. This time it a man, he was 20 when he kill' 54 people by taxing them out of house and staving them to death. Now he 50 his wife and daughter sit not know why I come to kill him, they thing he a good man a rich men looking after his town. They do not know how and why they live in sure lavishness home. Well now he die for is sin. I bring my katana to his neck. He was quirt now and would be for a long time.

The night was in full action and there were many more death for him to deal with. He sat in black combat with black knee high boot and a long black cloak with a hoot which hid his face. The shadow which hid is face hid the blond hire which was now down to his hip and had crimson strict in and 6 wicker mark on is check and the black lips, but not his blood red eyes slit like a foxes. They can be seen all to clearly in the dark night. If his friends knew what he did at night would they stand by him as much as they do. The reasons for the death weren't always so good, more were like murder and slaughter of indecent they scrams are better somehow. If his friends knew what he look like or how cleaver he actually his. If they knew that he agreed with the fox more then he should, would they let him be free. If the Hokage knew he would be a dead man, well she would try a lest. Now it was be coming light time to head home to the leaf time for the happy and a smiley Naruto now. I walk though the gate why hide the guard are shit. I get to my apartment as I ender I am greet with blood. The apartment is wrecked and my clone is shaking in a pool of it own blood. Dam the villager my clone is my creation it not like a shadow or blood clone. No he was real 100 human. He is also the reason I haven't kill this village the clone for some reason thought that friends are important and like the village. And so they will live. I made in when I was 3 the fox's help of course, he was to take what the villager put me thought until I could lever this hell. And so here I am10 year on still here because of him. He's a genin now and I am prod, he was mend to on even be able to become a ninja but he as become stronger one of the week in his class but till stronger then he was ever mend to be.

He's in the shower now I heal him and clean the apartment thinking that if the hokage found out how many time is happed she would kill stuff.

"GGGOOOODDD MORNING" came a lord happy voice of the blond hire genin form the bath room door drying hire.

"how can you say that? And why do we stay here? We could join Itachi. However would have to decide who family to kill" I repel sitting on the bad.

He walk over to the draws and get dress in something that make me bland" it is a good morning bad night but good morning nerve the lass and I like it here."

"The Hyuuga."

"what?"

"That who you should kill, lever Hinata I alive so there have an avenger"

"Why would I what to?"

"Yar your right Hinata would just follow you and say that you bib the right thing. You better of kill her and leaving Hanabi or Neji"

"Will you shut up I have to leave today is the day I find out which team I am in"

He walking to the door now you can tell he happy.

"If we're lucky it be Hinata" I say getting up to follow him.

"Why and why are you following me."

"So went you kill her it will be more effective and I'm coming to see your new sensei" I say as I drifted out of sight.

* * *

well there you go not much but thought it was a good place to stop

let me know what you think and do poin on spelling and worng words i may be enlish but i have on cue on the subject.

**_TOBI IS A GOOD BOY _**


	2. tobi gose boom

As the dark came down

hi i was waiting for someone to work on the grammar of this story, but cant be bothered to wait any longer so u just have to put up with it till he get is no-so-fat ass in to gear

* * *

Tobi goes BOOM

Tobi was a good boy and so he sat at the Akatsuki bass, coursing chaos and mayhem. True master said nothing about coursing chaos and mayhem but Tobi was board and master said nothing about not coursing it so, Tobi is till a god boy. Akatsuki had just found a good bass and Deidara had just been playing with his clay, and Tobi was playing with fire. Well what can Tobi say he thought that the explosion wasn't going to be that big! Needless to say the Akatsuki was now looking for a new bass. Not to mention a hospital for Deidara, who was give Tobi evils.

"Tobi a good boy." Tobi wispier now the other were giving him evil. Well all but Itachi, who just sat there looking at nothing. The Akatsuki were sat around a table at a tea shop. They were work out were to look for a new bass. Tobi what somewhere where no one would think to look, like a 1 bedroom flat out side of the hokage tower. The rest of the akatsuki wanted some where more secluded and near a lot of water.

"Tobi know where to go, Tobi know" Tobi say happily

"no" was the reply for everyone else but itachi, who just sat there looking at nothing. Tobi thought that was partly due to the lost of his family, sure he help kill them but he hasn't got over it yet. Of course most think he killed them by himself but no he killed his mum and dad and best friend and that all. Well that and torture his little brother. Which Tobi thought sounded fun. The rest was kill by master and Tobi. How everyone thought that Itachi killed them all and did not get injured was stupid. He strong but not that strong. Even Tobi and master was injured afterwards and Tobi had to stay in bed for a day.

"But Tobi dose know a place by the sea it a cave in this hot mounting" Tobi plead, he like the heat.

"we are not living in a volcano got that Tobi" leader-sama said forcefully.

"b-"

"**NO TOBI, SHUT UP" **yelled everyone. Well all but itachi, who just sat there looking at nothing. Tobi sulk.

* * *

I keep to the shadow, as he walks to the academe. It will be good to see the face of that arrogance braster that Itachi should have killed before he left, but we will cope with it or I'll kill him well when Naruto is looking the other way at any rate. Why wouldn't he lat me kill them. Why do I do what he want, he my clone for god skate, a inferior being that is of my cresion and should do as fucking told.

So anyway I can't kill Sasuke, but I can make sure he relives in family being massacre ever night and that is fun.

Wall what a disappointment it was, Sasuke just sat there looking at nothing. Then Naruto kiss him. He look horrified. However he then continued to just sit there looking at nothing but seem much happier if you ask me. Naruto was put in a team, with the emo, just talk about, who seem just a bit more happier as he sat there looking a nothing, and a pink thing. He sensei was kakashi. Well he may course a problem in the fruter but he will be a good teacher or would of, if it was for the fact that the council properly tell him to spend more time with the emo. Well time for me to go no way I am not waiting for kakashi, I mean his was 3 hour late to the Uchiha massacre for god shake. No time for me to go and get Naruto present ready.

* * *

Blood dip of intestine linking the limb to the torso rid cage rip open all held up with 10 foot pike the head, arms and legs marking up the point of a pentagram, the intestine drawing the line and the torso placed lovely in the centre of the of the pentagram. I sat under the torso, 1 pike behind me and 2 by each knee which held the torso in place. The blood slow dip in to my hand and so I stared the necessary hand sigh of for a jutsu that me and old fur ball made. you see I am on top of this hill, below me is a village, and in this village is a group of 10 men, who rape a 17 year old girl. So I am going to kill them but I cant be bothered to find them you see, so I will do this jutsu and the job will be done, some may say that kill other 800 people, because I cant be bothered to find 10 people a bit other the top but this is for the girl she had nothing left for her in this village anymore. Her dad just been disembowelled and dismembered by some nutter, I thing she said, she was screaming at the time, and after just being rape too, how sad. So she left running and screaming about her dad untimely death.

I finish the hand sigh and quietly but clearly say "**demon style: eternal torment." **The screamed sound so pleasant in the clear night air. I watch the star till there screams stop. You see the demon style: eternal torment can be put other a lard area, say an entire village all in this area will suffer mental torment like the Tsukuyomi for every second seem like hours and it not just mental it physical as well. Some people will be riped apart, some will loss the will to live and just die screaming in pine, other may kill themselves and some will be cut slow, till there bleed to death, and to them it will seem to go on and on. Even the one to commit suicide will die slow. The screamed stop after an hour it time to go, I am not that far for the leaf and I am to lazy to fight with them at the moment.

* * *

Tobi now sat on the side of a lake. Tobi knew that the Akatsuki was upset with Tobi for bowing up the lass bass but to put the new one at the bottom of a lake? Tobi thought they may have just going over the top or under the bottom as the case may be. Tobi bib not like this, Tobi want heat and dry. Not cold and damp. Tobi will talk with

Master when he and Itachi next see him.

next chapter is to do with bunnies and demon Chakra

i feel this might get silly


	3. The importance of bunnies in ninja lives

The importance of bunnies in ninja lives.

i have be meening to put a Disclaimer so here it is:

**Disclaimer**: i own nothing which is good in any way so i dont own Naruto

* * *

Village, 2 of tonight little fu-maa, I mean business yep that it. Anyway this town is home to Blackclaw the mighty lord of bears or so is says. Wall we are about to see for are self's. Now Blackclaw is not a bad man as far as I can find out at lest. He keeps this village safe of all attack and all at stuff. So he will hopefully live threw my little fun opps did I just say fun I mead test. Anyway rabbit are useful for mean things like eating or looking cute or replacement jutsu, multiplication, carrying massed, spying and stuff like that. However no-one in there right mind, sent them in to fight right. Wall I'm not sure I am in my mind so what happed when fluffy bunnies attack. I am sitting on top of the wall blackclaw and his 3 bears are looking a bit confuses there is a ring of nice fluffy bunnies around them. In goes the first to attack. WOW. Oh my there blood ever were. I thing I have a head of something in my lap and what laved of a spleen in my hair. Wall it a complied slaughter. Made I underestimated them. Opps they found me arrrrrrrr run.

Tobi and Itachi sat in a cave wall tobi was doing anything but sitting and Itachi was sat looking at nothing. Master was late and master is never late. It be an hour and tobi was board. And Itachi just sat and look at nothing, or he was trying to, at lest but there was something red was now block his sight from the nothing he what to look at. The red thing was now saying stuff.

"Master got held up he his cruelly hiding in a cave somewhere to scared to come out, so what news"

"Tobi not happy Akatsuki bass is now in lake"

"where"

"Land of Noodles just past the border"

"Master will be happy to here that he has a thing for noodles" and with that, the red thing was gone and Itachi was left to continue his important job of watching nothing in case it try something.

Great I am being chasse out of the village by 10 bunnies, of my own making. Blackclaw don't have to worry about the village any more sine ever one that was in it is dead dieing or if there like me running for there live. So here I am I a cave it dark, damp and smell. But more important, I am scared. God, who new giving 10 rabbit demonic charkar was so deadly. Shit one of them as me. HELP.

Kakashi sat in small village he as just got reed of the emo, pinky and lord moth and was happy reading his po… DRAMER. When gai had to ruin it. So now he sat by the remains of what he was told to be a bear. It bib not look like one to kakashi but then he was finding in hard to believe that this so call bear was ever alive. The village was in little better condition blood coved everywhere and I mean everywhere. Well all but one spot which look like it had had someone sitting there watching. And so kakashi sat there thinking what person sat here to watch the slaughter. Reading as the AUBO look for clues and stuff.

Naruto enter the flat as I sit on the sofa. I look up to his shock face.

"what happen"

"bunnies" I replay shapely. my clothes are in tater, there blood everywhere. 5 hour it took me to get rid of them damned rabbit and there is till six out there some were, god help who ever bump in to them. Wall if who do meat them, then god doesn't like you.

"what"

"never mind, get me a clean set of clothes will you, wail I have a shower"

Half an hour later I'm clean and look like nothing happen, allow I'm not going back out anytime soon, there might be waiting for me.

"sooo naruto I have a gift it really cool to"

"what!! Tell me tell me"

"first is a chakra boost"

"yaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" why is he so lord anyway

" and the second is a… well I guess it a Kekkei Genkai"

plese feel free to poin on speeling and stuff


	4. wet wet wet

Wet wet wet

i feel this storeyis getting silly. it was meant... well it was meant to be what it is but its not as i thought it would be still like

* * *

Naruto was better then expected. He seem to see every move kakashi try to do. Now don't get me wrong kakashiwas kicking his ass but he had to put his book away and use his **Sharingan**to do it but he was kicking his ass, and that all what count. If the emo and picky knew about team work then kakashi would have to take the team but sine they have not help yet, there may be a way to tiarn Naruto by him safe kakashi thought. He would have to get the full backing of the hokageto even hope. The cancel seem upset with him being on the same team as the emo. That is when it hit him, a cancel man had just today said that 'if there a student which was… well better then the rest then I sure you will be abeleto take that one with out the others.' This was the cancels way of saying you will train the emo ditch the demon brat and then we can try and kill him again. Well kakashi was so happy that the cancer had worded how he did after all no need for them to know which student he would take on as one and not as a team. However two things tills in the way one Naruto needed to know that is was meant to be about team work. This came up just like Naruto read his mind. "shall we stop now we broth know that us three would never make a team" "then why brother fighting me" "well if I am going back to the Academy I thought I could get some fun wall I can" well kakashi thought now all he needed was the hokage support and he would have Naruto all to himself, (Not in gay way) And kakashiwas sure that with a little help Naruto could be a Jonin with in the year "go hid I will have to at less test the other two" and so Naruto was gone in pain from a good ass kicking but happy that he put a good fight, after all one could not expect a what-a-be Genin to beet a Jonin. As kakashi test the other two Naruto when around the field keeping hidden looking for master. Master normally around at thing like this to look at him proudly. Master however must have been Bessie. Naruto was of-course upset but it was not like the world revolve's around him and master did do a lot of him.

* * *

Kakashi was at the Hokagetower with the other possible Sensei so far only Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi, have put there teams forward and kakashi was the last sensei so out of 15 team only two had made it. Sure if the Hokage did not back him then it would be three teams but let see. "so Kakashi" said the third, he had a look in his eyes a cross between 'I hope Naruto passed' and 'Naruto did pass or you will be in pain kakashi' a very hard look to pull of. "team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki passed or not" "if you would be so kind Hokage-same I would ask to take one and only one as my student" "and why is this" "because" kakashistranded but did not finish, someone however did finish with "he what the Uchiha and get ride of the… others" kakashi was sure that the man was not going to say 'other' but what he was going to say would get you kill if said near the Hokage "no, on the contrary he's the one I what to get ride of, he is arrogant and as some power but he, nor did the picky get that the test was about team work. However _Naruto _not only understood but when fighting him I was forces to use my**Sharingan**. It felt like I was fight against the **Byakugan** and**Sharingan **were the user was not use to them." This got them listening. "What do you mean kakashi" the third ask. "well he seem to see me were ever I was, in ford, behind him, hiding in a tree, underground did not matter, he saw me and he knew what I was going to do and even mange to copy one of the lower Jutsu but on the other hand it look like it made him sick disorientated." "well it would seem kakashi that you will have a team this time" "so I take it I have to take the other two then" "yes, if not It will looklike I am giving him special treatment or trying to turn him in to a weapon." "fine". also team make friends how unlikely it my seem at first, team will become friends for live, kakashi thought that this was the really reason for the Hokage decision, Naruto needed friends, so why take a chance of make new friends away. He thought this since the Hokage had always Naruto special tretment, and by become a ninja he became a weapon.

* * *

I was upset, well that is to say I was the epitome of misery. I had a perfect plan, Akatsuki was dead, a underwater bass, one way in Tobi with 10 explosive tag what could go wrong. And yet here I am in a tea shop looking at 9 very wet but very much alive men wearing black clock's with red cloud's on them. However I have a plan to cheer me up. It included, pain's face, me running and a fish. The wader look at me funny when I ask for a raw, complete fish but he still got it and I have paid so… splat … hahahahahahahahahhaahah. 10 explosive tag 10, tea with cookies 5, one raw fish 10, the look on pain's face after smack him around his face with the fish priceless.

* * *

"master." "yes Naruto." "when can we make are own villages" "I thought you like it here" "I like my friends and I hope to bring them with me." "you didn't pass did you" "he didn't say but the other two did not see the point to the test so I know we've failed" "he did not tell you that odd… I must go I will be back soon" "but what about th… dam he's gone"

* * *

"Tobi they are all alive" "sorry master Tobi did all you told Tobi to but they found hole to escape" "well that ok, but what I havea problem with, is why did you not tell Itachi to get out before blowing it up""…was Tobi meant to tell Itachi, oh Tobi didn't know that" "why do I brother" "because you love Tobi and Tobi love you master" "ow get of me todi, what are you doing… GET OFF"

so there now need to kill Akatsuki strat new villege and get all the cool people there antone you would like or not like in the villege do say.


	5. wave and smile

so i am still here i did find a beta reader but his pc die so there. so i thout wall i am waiting i will carry on and stuff have fun reeding or i will kill bob.

* * *

wave and smile

Ok, so my kill all Akatsuki plan didn't go so well. The pains face and fish when better but now there are after me. Which is ok. I can kill them all. In a one on one fight, if lucky I can win in a two on one match with some minor injures, like missing a harm and stuff. However four on one is a bit over my head. All powerful I may be, just not that all powerful. So ones again I find myself run from my death, to the happy live which is Naruto. What I am more scared about is that I'm to near the bunny village.

* * *

Naruto sat on the bridge it as been a month sine kakashi had told them that they had pass and sine master had gone and had yet to come back. It is unusual that he goes for so long. The longest master had left for be for was a week. That was about killing saskey family. He till didn't know why. But today was his first big mission and master would be back soon and then he will be proud of Naruto.

Kakashi arrives and they set off for the gate to meat Tazuna. As we left the gate we was a man running towards us wearing a clock which cover everything which was a good thing, narotu at ones knew it was his master and it would rise question if an animal looking man which look like him came run in to the village.

Kakashi was see an odd sight. A man in a clock came run at them, then he saw them and stop looking a bit panic. Then came four men in black clock that had red clouds on them and had straw hats. Then they surround the other man, said something about, disrespect, a leader, the leader face and a fish, the man in the medal was trying not to lagh, then out of no were one of the other men in the clock with the red clouds screamed "bunny" a all five men stared to run around in a panic bumping in to each other until they all disappered in to the forest. But that was not all he saw he also saw the look on Naruto face, he new the first man and was worry about him. When he look up again he saw ten rabbit come to wards them he grabed Tazuna and the emo and Naruto who seem to know the dander they were in grad pink and before the gate guard knew what had they were back in the village with the gate close and lock. As kakasi sat on the wall making sure the cost was clear when the man in the clock land by him "oh fuck I thought I was a goner then god oh mighty why bib I ever thing to make such a thing… well I know I was looking for fun but really what gave me the idler of killer ribbed… why have you gone quit. oh it was your idler wasn't it, why I sou… what do you mean kakashi as an odd look on his face how would you know…" this is when he turn and look at kakashi with red slit eye "SHIT" and then he was gone, in flames and smock. Kakashi was have an odd day.

* * *

Well so my day not been good how your be, I bet you haven't had to run from fore powerful ninja, 10 bunny, (which meat that a lest one having sex) been court talking to your self and you decoy is now being watch because his sensai know that he know me some how. So it not been a good day, and it Naruto first big mission so my day is going to get worst I know it will everything point to my day getting worst and then probably the rest of the week. Or I could just stay hear, I mean kakashi can look after him, it been fin. I mean what could go wrong on a c-class mission. But this is Naruto I can just see blood, every were. So I am following team 7 in to what I just know will end in blood.

and for the people who will say i should spell check i have with two spell chacks i am just really, really bad


End file.
